Dias Chuvosos
by Annie213
Summary: Camus reflete sobre o que sente por Milo. Às vezes, ouvir a pessoa amada dizer que te ama pode ser muito doloroso... YAOI.
1. Don't

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

* * *

N/A: _**Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de **__**Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**_

* * *

_**Não**_

Na décima primeira casa do Santuário de Atena, um cavaleiro observava, pela janela, a chuva cair lá fora no que horas antes tinha sido um ensolarado dia de verão... Estranhamente, aquilo se parecia um pouco com o que estava pensando. Estava pensando em Milo. Antes de conhecer Milo, nada tinha muita graça, nada tinha muita cor, nada tinha muita vida... Nisso sua vida também se parecia com aquele dia...

Há vários dias o céu da Grécia estava cinza, contrastando com o que se pensaria sobre aquela terra de lindas praias e cheia de vida. Mas hoje o dia tinha amanhecido ensolarado, belíssimo. Não, ele não gostava de calor, porém não podia negar a beleza do Sol iluminando o mar da Grécia, assim como as folhas que ainda tinham pingos da chuva da noite anterior... Não podia negar a beleza do arco-íris que havia surgido naquela manhã.

Milo havia surgido na sua vida assim, iluminando-a sem lhe pedir licença, trazendo alegria e emoção à sua vida sem-graça, e sentimentos ao seu coração frio. Quando o conheceu, Camus não quis se aproximar dele. **Não**. Ele era muito exuberante para o seu gosto refinado, muito bobo, _muito feliz_...Mas Milo foi se aproximando mesmo com ele tentando afastá-lo e os dois acabaram ficando amigos, muito amigos. Foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido, Camus se sentia feliz...mas talvez também tenha sido uma das piores.

_Você olha pra mim como sempre faz  
Você não tem idéia  
__**Você sorri pra mim, você me abraça  
Mas você não sabe que eu quero você**__  
Você brinca comigo  
Você me paquera  
Você me conta todos os seus segredos  
Eu sou sempre o único de quem você foge  
__**Mas para você, eu sou apenas seu amigo**_

Com o passar do tempo, Milo se tornou tão importante para a sua felicidade que ele não se sentia bem se ele não estivesse por perto... Milo lhe contava tudo: quando tinha algo lhe incomodando, as suas conquistas, quando achava que estava apaixonado... Sim, porque o escorpiano nunca se apaixonava, ele às vezes até achava isso, mas depois via que não. Era impressionante como ele era volúvel...

Milo sempre o abraçava e brincava com ele. Camus não dava direito para mais ninguém fazer isso, ele não gostava de abraços...Mas dos de Milo sim. Ele era assim, espontâneo e isso o encatava... Enfeitiçava... Viciava... Volta e meia Milo lhe dizia que ele tinha que sair, conhecer gente nova, pois ele era "muito bonito pra ficar encalhado", e Camus só ria do escorpiano. Só percebeu que algo estava errado quando Milo lhe disse que ele era pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele. Isso Camus adorou...Mas ele completou:

-Camus, você é como se fosse um _irmão_ pra mim! –disse, feliz e espontaneamente como sempre.

Não soube muito bem o porquê na hora, mas aquilo o deixou triste ao invés de feliz...

_**Não diga "eu amo você"  
Não diga que precisa de mim  
Não diga "eu confio em você"  
Meu coração não pode tê-lo  
Não diga que você me quer  
Não diga que sente a minha falta  
Não me machuque  
Não diga que me ama**_

Uma noite, houve uma festa na Casa de Peixes... Ele não estava com vontade de ir, mas Milo o levou até lá, insistindo que ele precisava se divertir, "viver a vida"... Na festa havia muita bebida, todos beberam inclusive ele, mas nada comparado a Milo. Este bebeu tanto que Camus teve que levá-lo desmaiado nos braços para Casa de Aquário, que era a mais próxima.

Ao chegar, Camus levou-o até seu quarto e deitou-o em sua cama. Ele estava dormindo tranquilamente, Camus sentou-se ao lado de sua cabeça, e pôs-se a acariciar seus cabelos...Até que Milo abriu os olhos.

-Camus, você é muito importante pra mim. –disse, com voz sonolenta.

-Shiii... –pôs a mão nos lábios do escorpiano, para que ele parasse de falar. –Milo, você está bêbado.

-Eu sei, mas é sério... Você é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio... –sentou-se na cama, parecendo um pouco tonto. –Eu te amo, francesinho. –finalizou, olhando-o nos olhos. Se aproximou mais de Camus. Este apenas se deixava levar, percebeu que Milo iria beijá-lo e se aproximou dele, para receber o beijo...

Os lábios roçaram de leve... E Milo desmaiou em seus braços. Sem saber o que fazer, Camus o deitou de novo na cama, e depois de ficar observando-o durante algum tempo, deitou-se também. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Aquele tinha sido o melhor beijo da sua vida, apesar de seus lábios quase não terem se tocado.

Então percebeu, estava apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, Milo de Escorpião.**  
**  
_**Eu dei o meu melhor para afastar esses pensamentos  
De você e eu, isso é tão difícil  
**__Quando você vem até mim, eu caio de joelhos  
Eu aprendi a odiar o amor  
Você me beijou na bochecha e disse  
Você nunca faria isso sem mim_  
_**Está ficando mais difícil a cada dia  
Por favor não diga isso pra mim  
**__Não diga "eu amo você"  
Não diga que precisa de mim  
Não diga "eu confio em você"  
Meu coração não pode tê-lo  
Não diga que você me quer  
Não diga que sente a minha falta  
Não me machuque  
Não diga que me ama_

Nos dias seguintes, após a festa, Milo nunca mais tocou no assunto. Na verdade, tratava-o como sempre. Parecia nem se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. _Como fui idiota, ele só disse aquilo porque estava bêbado... Milo nunca se apaixonaria por alguém como eu... Frio, sério, "cetinho" como ele mesmo diz; somos completamente diferentes. Ele deve me achar muito sem-graça..._

Então, mais uma vez pôde comparar sua vida com aquele dia... O dia que começara ensolarado depois de tantos dias de chuva, mas que agora sofria com uma chuva pior, mais forte do que a dos dias anteriores.

Milo apareceu, como aquele dia ensolarado, na sua vida cinza, e o deixou feliz como nunca tinha sido antes, mas agora... Aquela alegria havia se transformado em uma dor silenciosa, que ele não podia dividir com ninguém. _Ele continua brincando comigo, dizendo que me adora..._Lembrou-se de dois dias antes, quando conversavam após o treinamento em uma praia próxima ao Santuário...

-Camus, vamos comigo e com o pessoal para a cidade beber um pouco, sei lá, ir à uma boate? Nós combinamos de sair hoje a noite.- convidou. Os dois estavam sentados na areia, exaustos, olhando o mar. O dia estava nublado devido às constantes chuvas, e o mar estava agitado.

-Não, Milo. Obrigado por me convidar, mas prefiro não ir. –Ele imaginava como seria terrível ver Milo ficando com outras pessoas na sua frente, não sabia se iria conseguir se controlar. Não conseguia se manter indiferente quando o assunto era aquele escorpiano.

-Ah Camus! Eu sempre te convido e você nunca sai com a gente! Não sei como eu te agüento! Seu aquariano chato, parece até um velho! –falou sério, mas Camus percebeu que ele estava brincando. Decidiu brincar um pouco também...

-Hey, você vai ver quem é o velho!- jogou areia na cara de Milo, mas o escorpiano apenas riu, e falou:

-Ah Camus, você sabe que estou brincando. –disse se levantando e tirando a sujeira do rosto e da roupa.- Você sabe que eu te amo mesmo você sendo assim, seu bobo! –brincou. Abaixou e deu um beijo na bochecha do aquariano que não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste...Acabou por ficar chateado, afinal Milo só estava brincando como sempre. –Bom, eu vou voltar pro Santuário, preciso tomar um banho. Estou todo suado e você ainda jogou areia em mim. Você vem?

-Não, vou ficar um pouco mais.

-Ok. Tchau francês!-disse, virando-se na direção do caminho que levava ao Santuário.

-Tchau.

_Não diga que me ama  
Não diga que me ama  
Não diga que me ama  
__**Não diga que me ama  
Meu coração não pode tê-lo  
Eu amo muito você  
**__Mas você não me vê_

_Eu odeio o amor  
_

Estranho... A coisa que ele mais queria era ouvir que Milo o amava, mas também era a coisa que mais o magoava. Aquilo o magoava porque Milo não sentia o amor que ele queria que sentisse. Para ele aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira com o seu melhor amigo, para Camus significava sua felicidade.

_Não diga "eu amo você"  
Não diga que precisa de mim  
Não diga "eu confio em você"  
A menos que você acredite  
Não diga que você me quer  
Não me diga que precisa de mim_  
_**Não me machuque, não**_

Aquilo dito de forma tão leviana por Milo o magoava profundamente, mas Camus sabia que o escorpiano não tinha culpa daquilo, ele apenas queria divertí-lo, animá-lo, distraí-lo... Tudo seria diferente se aquelas mesmas palavras fossem ditas com um olhar diferente, com um pensamento diferente... **Não. **Era assim que Milo o via, e ele não iria estragar a amizade deles contando a Milo de seus sentimentos. Milo nunca iria querer magoá-lo, poderia dizer que o amava apenas para que Camus ficasse feliz, e ele não iria impor arriscar que a amizade deles fosse destruída. Mas Camus _precisava_ parar de se machucar, _tinha_ que arrumar um modo de esquecê-lo.

A chuva havia parado de cair já há alguns minutos, mas Camus não percebera, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebera que a chuva havia parado, mesmo estando a olhar a paisagem lá fora. E também não percebeu que alguém tinha entrado na Casa de Aquário.

_Não diga "eu amo você"  
Não diga que precisa de mim  
Não diga "eu confio em você"  
Meu coração não pode tê-lo  
Não diga que você me quer  
Não diga que sente a minha falta_  
_**Não me machuque  
Não diga que me ama**_

-Camus...- o cavaleiro de Capricórnio o chamou delicadamente. Estivera observando o amigo olhando para fora da janela, mas só agora tivera coragem de interromper sua reflexão.

-Ah, Olá Shura! –deu um sorriso amigável para o visitante. –O que faz aqui?

-Bom, vim convidá-lo para sair comigo e com o pessoal para um barzinho hoje à noite...- falou hesitante, sem muita esperança de que o amigo aceitasse.Viu ele pensar um pouco. –Então, você vem com a gente?

-Sim, Shura, eu vou. –Bom, se tinha que encontrar um forma de esquecer o amigo, era melhor tentar se divertir, conhecer lugares novos e, principalmente, pessoas novas.

* * *

_N/A:__ Nesse capítulo eu usei a tradução da música __**Don't**__ da __**Kelly Clarkson**__.Quem quiser procurar a música para ouví-la.Os trechos da música apareceram em itálico e em negrito._

_Bom gente, estou tão nervosa por escrever Milo e Camus, é um dos meus casais preferidos__, dá medo de não conseguir tratá-los como eles merecem..._

_Nesse capítulo, eu fiz o Camus sofrer um pouco. Sorry. Mas não vou fazê-lo sofrer por muito tempo não, afinal_

* * *

_**Aqui segue a letra original da música Don't da Kelly Clarkson:**_

_You look at me like you always do  
You don't have a clue  
You smile at me, you hug me  
But, you don't know I want you  
You play with me  
You flirt with me  
You tell me all your secrets  
I'm always the one you run to  
But to you, I'm just your friend_

Don't say I love you  
Don't say you need me  
Don't say I trust you  
My heart can't take it  
Don't say you want me  
Don't say you miss me  
Don't hurt me  
Don't say you love me

Oh, no no no no

I've tried my best to rid these thoughts  
Of you and I, it's so hard  
When you come to me, I fall back on my knees  
I've learned to hate love  
You kissed me on the cheek and said  
You'd never make it without me  
It's getting harder everyday  
Please don't say to me

Don't say I love you  
Don't say you need me  
Don't say I trust you  
My heart can't take it  
Don't say you want me  
Don't say you miss me  
Don't hurt me  
Don't say you love me

Don't say you love me  
Don't say you love me  
Don't say you love me  
Don't say you love me  
My heart can't take it  
I love you so much  
But you don't see me  
I hate love

Don't say I love you  
Don't say you need me  
Don't say I trust you  
Unless you mean it  
Don't say you want me  
Don't say you need me  
Don't hurt me, no

Don't say I love you  
Don't say you need me  
Don't say I trust you  
My heart can't take it  
Don't say you want me  
Don't say you miss me  
Don't hurt me  
Don't say you love me 


	2. Lembranças

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

N/A: _**Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

* * *

Enquanto terminava de se arrumar, Milo refletia. O cavaleiro de capricórnio havia saído da sua casa há pouco tempo e tinha lhe dito que Camus ia sair com eles. _O que foi que deu nele?? Quando sou eu que o convido ele nunca sai... Ele não pode estar a fim do Shura, pode?_ Acabou rindo da sua indagação. Não. Camus e Shura não tinham nada a ver, eram só amigos... 

Mas ele e Camus também não tinham nada a ver, eram como água e óleo, e ele acabara se apaixonando por aquele francês frio, mas muito bonito e charmoso. _Como você iria reagir se soubesse, hein gelinho?? _**Não. **Ele nunca poderia dizer ao francês que o amava, no início ele não queria nem mesmo ser seu amigo. Não iria suportar se Camus nunca mais olhasse para ele, não iria suportar se não pudesse mais ficar perto dele nem mesmo como amigo. Precisava dele, ficar perto dele, abraçá-lo, dizer que o amava mesmo que parecesse brincadeira; e para poder fazer isso, precisava da desculpa de que eram grandes amigos.

Lembrou-se de um dia em que após um treinamento, eles foram a uma montanha. Na verdade foi por acaso, ele tinha tomado o livro que o francês pretendia ler, Camus pediu para ele lhe devolver, mas Milo não obedeceu e saiu correndo levando o livro com o francês em seu encalço. _Claro que eu não ia devolver...Eu não posso ficar com ele como eu quero, e o tempo que posso ficar com ele, ele quer ficar lendo um livrinho besta??_

Continuaram correndo por um tempo, e quando notaram estavam em cima de uma montanha de onde podia se ver um pôr do sol perfeito. Decidiram se sentar encostados em uma árvore, um ao lado do outro, os ombros encostados. Mesmo após o sol se pôr completamente e a noite mostrar o ar de sua graça, continuaram lá, apenas apreciando o momento. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Camus, depois de algum tempo começou a sentir frio. Camus percebeu e puxou-o para sua frente, acomodou-o entre suas pernas e apoiou a cabeça de Milo em seu peito, abraçando-o. Milo sentiu seu coração parar de bater.

-Nossa, que amigo mais friorento esse meu...-falou Camus baixinho, rindo. _Será que ele faz alguma idéia do quanto é charmoso?_- Está bom assim??

Ah, Camus não tinha idéia de como Milo estava adorando ficar daquele jeito... Por ele, ficaria assim pra sempre, mas apenas respondeu: –Está ótimo pingüim. -levou um cascudo de Camus. E depois de revidar e levar mais um cascudo completou: -Obrigado.

_Não sei como consegui agüentar e não me declarar pra ele naquela hora...__**Não...**__Ele iria acabar se afastando de mim. Isso ia ser pior do que fingir que não sinto nada. Aliás, eu até já me declarei pra ele uma vez, mas ele deve ter achado que foi só porque eu estava bêbado._

Mais ou menos uma semana após o acontecido, houve uma festa feita por Afrodite na Casa de Peixes. _Eu insisti tanto que ele acabou indo, e eu dei um vexame daqueles. Bebi, bebi até cair... Não me lembro bem do que aconteceu, mas acho que ele me levou para casa de Aquário depois de eu desmaiar._

_Lembro que quando acordei estava na cama dele, com ele do meu lado e a bebida me deu coragem para dizer, servia como uma máscara pra eu me esconder... Se ele brigasse comigo, eu tinha a desculpa de que estava bêbado...Você não passa de um covarde, Milo de Escorpião!_

_Lembro que disse algumas palavras, e que ele me pediu para parar de falar porque eu estava bêbado. Mas depois de mais algumas palavras, eu disse:_

_–Eu te amo, francesinho_.

_Lembro que depois disso, nos beijamos, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de beijo... Sim, foi um beijo, inesquecível aliás. _Mas Milo nunca mais tocou no assunto... Para quê?? O francês, felizmente, estava tratando-o normalmente, não estava louco de falar com ele sobre o acontecido e correr o risco de Camus se irritar com ele. Por isso, Milo o tratava como sempre tinha tratado... _Talvez fosse melhor esquecê-lo..._Riu tristemente. _Como se eu já não tivesse tentado fazer isso._

Sim, Milo já havia tentado várias vezes. Sempre saía com os amigos e ficava com várias pessoas, mas nunca adiantava de nada. Hoje ele iria tentar fazer a mesma coisa, mas diferença era que Camus estaria lá com eles._ Como será que vai ser??Será que ele vai ficar com alguém? _Ao pensar isso, seu coração se apertou como se uma mão de ferro estivesse esmagando-o. Não sabia como iria reagir a vê-lo com alguém. _Tomara que eu consiga me controlar...Já imaginou se eu tiver uma crise de ciúmes?! Melhor eu não beber muito._

Olhou o relógio. Era melhor terminar de se arrumar logo. A noite estava estranhamente quente em vista da chuva que havia caído, Milo estava usando uma blusa preta sem mangas com uns desenhos em vermelho, uma calça jeans que caía muito bem no seu corpo com duas correntes do lado direito, um tênis preto e um colar prateado com um pingente de um escorpião. Estava simplesmente perfeito.

Desceu para a Casa de Áries. Quando chegou estavam quase todos lá, faltavam apenas Camus e Shura, e Shaka e Mu que não iriam porque iam sair juntos e _sozinhos_. Afinal, naquele dia eles fariam seis meses de namoro. _Certos eles._

-Oi pessoal!

-Milo! Que surpresa, hoje você não chegou atrasado. –alfinetou Máscara.

-Não enche! O Afrodite também sempre chega atrasado! –retrucou. Máscara e Afrodite já namoravam há uns dois meses.

-Claro! Você acha que é fácil ficar lindo assim sempre, é?? –Afrodite respondeu. Os outros riram.

-Olha só! O nosso francês quer matar os pobres mortais do coração hoje! –Aldebaran comentou, entre admirado e divertido.

Milo se virou, e quase que seu coração saiu pela boca com aquela visão. Camus estava simplesmente lindo! _Ai meu Zeus, que vontade de agarrar ele!_ Estava vestindo uma calça preta levemente apertada, marcando os músculos das coxas e uma camisa azul sem mangas, no mesmo tom dos seus olhos. Para completar um sapato preto, uma munhequeira preta no braço direito, um relógio em outro braço e uma corrente preta no pescoço.

-Ca-Camus? –gaguejou.

-Oi Milo. –Camus também estava embasbacado com a bela visão do grego. Depois de se recuperar, acrescentou: -Você está muito bonito.

-Você também. –Milo disse, num sussurro rouco.

-Bom, então já que todos já chegaram, vamos!! –disse Shura, que só agora Milo percebeu que também havia chegado.

Seguiram para a agitada noite da cidade de Athenas.

_**Continua...**_

_N/A:__ Obrigada a todos os leitores!_

_É isso, o Milo também está sofrendo... Fazer o quê se nem um dos dois têm coragem de se declarar não é?? Mas quem sabe um pouco de ciúme não ajuda..._

_**Perdão pelos erros, não deu para revisar.**_

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

_**Virgo-chan - **__Obrigada por comentar! Fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando minhas duas fics! Fiquei muito contente de você ter atualizado MdL!!! \o/ Bjx_

_**Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!**_

_**Annie**_


	3. Decisões

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

N/A: _**Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de **__**Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Chegaram à boate _Sweet Sin_ por volta das 21:30 h, todos com uma empolgação palpável. Ao entrarem, uma certa confusão atingiu suas mentes... Verde, azul, vermelho, laranja... Luzes de várias cores se moviam agitando ainda mais as pessoas que dançavam na pista.

Decidiram por se sentarem em uma das mesas perto do bar e beberem alguma coisa antes de irem dançar. Os cavaleiros se dividiram em duas mesas, já que uma só não teria espaço para todos (principalmente porque Aldebaran estava entre eles): Milo, Camus, Kanon, Saga, Máscara e Afrodite ficaram em uma; e Aldebaran, Aiolia, Aiolos e Shura em outra. Era uma boate bastante conhecida e conceituada, possuía dois andares e um estacionamento no subsolo. No térreo ficavam um bar, próximo a entrada, onde havia vários bancos junto ao balcão e mesas em volta onde garçons que trajavam roupas modernas serviam as pessoas; havia também alguns banheiros espalhados e, ocupando grande parte do espaço, havia a pista de dança que se encontrava sempre lotada de gente, em sua maioria jovens de 18 a 27 anos. No segundo andar, havia também um bar, só que bem maior do que o do andar abaixo e mais banheiros. Era um local mais tranqüilo, onde as pessoas costumavam ir ao final da noite para repor um pouco as energias antes de irem embora ou apenas se recuperarem para irem dançar um pouco mais.

Normalmente Camus não gostaria de lugares muito cheios e agitados, mas até que estava achando a _Sweet Sin_ agradável. Era um lugar muito moderno, com gente jovem, divertida, liberal. Talvez conseguisse encontrar alguém que ele achasse interessante... Talvez conseguisse esquecer Milo. _Embora ache essa possibilidade muito remota. _

Milo, por sua vez, estava tentando prestar atenção a alguma coisa que não fosse aquele francês sentado ao seu lado. _Ele tinha que ser tão bonito assim?! E se alguém der em cima dele? Não sei se vou conseguir me controlar..._Olhou de novo para o aquariano. _Mas ele realmente tinha que ser tão bonito assim??E esse perfume então?? Estou me segurando pra não fazer uma besteira... __**Não**__ Milo! Ele é seu amigo! Ele nunca te perdoaria se você fizesse isso..._ Pensou, tentando se controlar.

-Gente, se vocês nos dão licença, eu e o Saga vamos para a pista. –Kanon disse, se levantando e sendo seguido por Saga.

-Vamos também Máscara? –Afrodite perguntou. Só estava esperando alguém sair primeiro para tentar convencer o canceriano a ir também.

-Não, Afrodite. –disse, convicto. Afrodite se irritou. Se ele estava pensando que ele iria ficar ali naquela mesa a noite inteira sentado, ele estava muito, mas _muito_ enganado.

-Como quiser. –disse simplesmente. Máscara se surpreendeu quando ele levantou-se.

-Aonde você vai? –perguntou.

-Eu vou sozinho.

-O quê? –perguntou, bravo.

-Ah, você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar aqui sentado vendo você beber?? –Máscara se surpreendeu novamente. Afrodite estava muito irritado desde que tinha acordado, normalmente ele tentaria o convencer falando docemente, dando beijinhos. _Será que o Afrodite tem TPM?_ Máscara pensou, assustado. –Se você não quer ir, eu vou me divertir sozinho. –disse, sério.

-Mas...Mas e se alguém der em cima de você? –perguntou, ainda assustado. Camus estava achando a cena engraçada. Nunca tinha pensado que alguém pudesse controlar Máscara daquela forma. _O que o amor não faz..._

-A culpa vai ser toda sua! –E seguiu para a pista, decidido e sem olhar para trás. Máscara, passado o seu estado de abobamento, o seguiu rapidamente. Até parece que ele ia deixar alguém chegar perto do _seu_ peixinho!

-Dite! Espera! -Afrodite virou-se. –Eu vou também! –Afrodite deu um sorriso tão lindo, que Máscara ficou parado com cara de bobo. Afrodite se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo cinematográfico.

-Que bom! –sorriu novamente, e Máscara retribuiu o sorriso. Os dois seguiram para a pista.

Milo, que também estivera observando a cena, estava com um sorriso divertido. Era divertido ver Máscara daquela forma. Olhou para o lado e viu que Camus também sorria. _O que o amor não faz..._

-Milo, por que não vamos dançar também? –Milo se surpreendeu com as palavras do francês. _Será que ele está me convidando? _Mas o francês continuou: -Não estou falando para dançarmos juntos... Mas não tem porquê continuarmos aqui não é? Afinal, estamos numa boate. –Camus quis se corrigir. _Já imaginou se nós fôssemos dançar juntos?? Meu objetivo de esquecer ele iria ser completamente deixado de lado._

-Vou confessar que estou surpreso, francesinho. Não pensei que gostasse de dançar. Você nunca sai com gente.

-Bom, eu não estou dizendo que eu _sei _dançar, eu realmente não costumo dançar. Porém, como estamos num lugar lotado, ninguém vai notar minha pouca aptidão pra dança.

-Eu acho que você está enganado, duvido que alguém não vá te notar Camus. Você não se olha no espelho, não? –Milo disse, olhando fixamente pro francês. Camus ficou envergonhado. _Será que ele me aça bonito mesmo, ou só está brincando novamente... _Milo percebe um leve rubor chegar ao rosto do francês. _Será que ele percebe como é bonito...Melhor parar de pensar nisso._ –Bom, eu acho melhor nós irmos mesmo dançar.

-Ok.

Ao chegarem na pista, os dois tentaram se afastar um pouco, mas estava difícil já que era uma noite de sexta-feira e a pista estava lotada. Camus não queria ficar próximo a Milo, queria esquecê-lo pelo menos naquela noite; já Milo queria ficar observando Camus para saber se alguém iria chegar perto do _seu _pingüim. Mas sem perceberem, enquanto eram embalados pela batida da música agitada que tocava e contagiava todos à volta deles, dançavam olhando nos olhos um do outro, não conseguiam se afastar mais e não era apenas porque o espaço estava reduzido... Estavam apenas observando o movimento um do outro...

Camus já tinha se esquecido que queria ficar afastado de Milo, quando uma garota loira, que aparentava ter uns 19 anos e era muito bonita, se aproximou de Milo e começou a dançar em frente a ele. Camus sentiu uma vontade enlouquecedora de puxar aquela garota pelos cabelos e jogá-la bem longe dali... e de Milo, é claro. _Esquece Camus...Pára de pensar nisso...Não está acontecendo nada de mais, _pensava. Mas nesse instante, a garota se aproximou mais de Milo e colocou a mão em seu pescoço, próxima a nuca do rapaz, continuando a dançar.

Já o escorpiano estava meio que sem saber o que fazer. Estivera tão entretido observando Camus, que nem sequer se dera conta de que a garota havia se aproximado dele. Quando a garota começou a dançar na sua frente, percebeu que a expressão de Camus se fechou, ele _parecia_ irritado. Mas quando a garota colocou mão em seu pescoço, Milo teve _certeza_ que o francês estava irritado. _Não é possível que ele esteja com ciúme, não é?__**Não**__, não teria porquê o Camus sentir ciúmes, ele não gosta de mim... Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele está irritado!_ Só acordou de seus pensamentos quando Camus discretamente abriu passagem por entre algumas pessoas e se afastou dele, mas não muito, pois ele ainda podia ver o aquariano. Só então reparou na garota a sua frente, se sentiu lisonjeado, ela era muito bonita. Tinha olhos azuis esverdeados, os cabelos loiros eram longos e cacheados, além disso, ela tinha um corpo de dar inveja a muitas outras garotas. _Se eu não amasse o Camus..._

-Oi lindo! Como é o seu nome? –perguntou, docemente.

-Milo. –respondeu. –E o seu?

-Safiry. –disse, graciosamente. Milo reparou que ela também possuía uma voz muito bonita. _Se eu não amasse o Camus..._ –Você é muito bonito.

-Obrigado. –respondeu, sorrindo. Sabia que era bonito, mas era sempre bom ouvir... –Você também, aliás, é linda.

-Pena que eu cheguei atrasada... –disse, suspirando. Falavam um pouco alto, pois, apesar de estarem muito próximos, a música estava realmente dificultando qualquer tipo de conversa.

-Como? –perguntou, sem entender.

-Você gosta daquele outro gatinho que estava aqui, não é? –foi direta. Milo não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa, e a garota riu. –Eu percebi o jeito como olhava pra ele, mesmo que isso seja difícil aqui, –fez um gesto como se mostrasse a bagunça à sua volta. –você parecia hipnotizado. Nem me notou, e eu sei que sou bonita. –Milo estava completamente bobo.

-Eu-eu nã-não...-a menina riu novamente. –Está tão na cara assim? –questionou, frustrado.

-Sim. –disse sorrindo. –Ele não sabe?

-Não, nem pode. –disse, tristemente. A garota a ouvir isso, disse:

-Podemos conversar lá em cima??

-Claro.

Subiram as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar. Lá havia muitos pubs espalhados, resolveram sentarem-se em dois deles, que ficavam em um canto. A música chegava aos seus ouvidos, mas num volume muito mais baixo. A garota começou a falar:

-Então, por que ele não pode saber que você gosta dele?

-Bom, ele é meu amigo, sabe? E ele é muito frio, demora pra confiar nas pessoas. Poderia se afastar de mim se descobrisse... –falou. Sentia que podia confiar naquela garota, ela parecia entendê-lo tão bem...

-Você devia dizer a ele. É muito melhor arriscar do que se arrepender de uma coisa que você não fez, pelo menos você vai saber que tentou. –disse, parecendo distraída, olhando para o chão.

-Por que diz isso?

-Eu já passei por isso, e me arrependo até hoje de não ter feito o que queria. Aliás, de ter demorado tanto.–Safiry também não costumava conversar com ninguém sobre esse assunto, mas queria evitar que o rapaz a sua frente cometesse o mesmo erro que o seu.

-O que houve? –Milo não tinha certeza se deveria perguntar ou não, mas sentiu que ela precisava desabafar.

Safiry demorou um pouco antes de responder: -Há dois anos atrás, eu conheci um rapaz. Eu era muito jovem ainda, ainda ia fazer 17 anos, mas me apaixonei, como as pessoas dizem que só se apaixona uma vez na vida. –tinha voltado a olhar o chão. –Mas eu achava que era muito nova para ficar presa a alguém, sabe? –Milo assentiu. –Ele era encantador e parecia que também era apaixonado por mim, até que um dia, quando a gente voltava do cinema, ele foi atropelado. Eu fiquei desesperada! Ele ficou em coma por uns cinco dias, e eu sempre ficava no hospital, mesmo sem poder vê-lo. Até que um dia ele acordou. –Safiry deu um sorriso, mas Milo percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela respirou fundo e continuou:

–Depois de dois dias ele foi para um quarto normal e eu pude vê-lo. Ele estava abatido, pálido, afinal, ele tinha ficado em coma, mas era estranho vê-lo assim. E ele disse que me amava. Eu o beijei, disse que sentia o mesmo. Ele continuou no quarto uns três dias, tinha que fazer exames, essas coisas... Eu sempre ia vê-lo, nos beijávamos, passávamos muito tempo juntos. A mãe dele dizia que ele nem dava bola pra ela, brincava que ele só se importava comigo... Até que um dia eu cheguei no hospital e o pai dele me disse, chorando, que ele estava em coma de novo. –ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas, e elas rolaram pelo seu rosto. –Os médicos disseram que ele tinha sofrido seqüelas, que os órgãos internos tinham sido prejudicados... E depois de uma semana ele morreu. -Ela chorava muito agora, e Milo pôs a mão em seu rosto, acariciando levemente. –É estranho, eu passei os melhores e os piores dias da minha vida naquele hospital... Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer aqueles dias... –disse, secando as lágrimas com as mãos. Milo também estava emocionado, seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas que começavam a surgir. Safiry continuou:

-A mãe dele me disse que eu tinha que prometer para ela que ia fazer tudo que fosse possível para ser feliz, porque ela não queria que o filho dela se preocupasse com mais nada a partir de agora. Ela dizia que ele iria estar num lugar muito melhor do que esse mundo aqui... A mãe dele é uma mulher muito forte. Eu prometi a ela que iria ser feliz, mas disse que sempre ia sofrer quando me lembrasse dele. Ela me disse que tinha que ser ao contrário, que toda vez que eu me lembrasse dos momentos felizes que eu havia passado com o filho dela, eu devia sorrir. E ela sorria dizendo isso, para me mostrar que o que ela dizia era o certo... Sabe Milo, eu vivo pra cumprir essa promessa. Na verdade, vim aqui até hoje pra cumprir essa promessa, pra me divertir...-olhando nos olhos de Milo, e sorrindo, ela falou: -Fala pra ele Milo. Aproveite ao máximo o tempo em que vocês podem viver juntos... Seja feliz...por completo! Porque, infelizmente, sempre vai faltar um pedaço de mim. Não deixe a mesma coisa acontecer com você. Me promete?Milo olhou profundamente nos olhos da garota, tinha tomado uma decisão, e não iria esperar nem mais um segundo para colocá-la em prática. –Sim Safiry, eu te prometo.

-Então vai, agora. Eu vou embora pra casa, tem umas amigas aí comigo, vou chamá-las.

-Obrigado, de verdade. –Milo disse, indo em direção às escadas.

-De nada, moço! Te desejo sorte! –Milo desapareceu de seu campo de visão. –Seja feliz Milo, eu realmente torço por você... –disse baixinho, sorrindo.

_**Continua...**_

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

_N/A: __E então?? O que acharam? Comentem por favor, quero saber da opinião dos meus amados leitores!_

_Bom gente, esse capítulo ficou meio dramático, não é? É que eu escrevo meio que de acordo com meu estado de espírito, aí saiu isso. Na verdade, eu me surpreendi pelo jeito como escrevi, parece que você descobre mais de você escrevendo...0.ô_

_**Agradecimentos às reviews:**_

_**Kiara Salkys:**__** Kiara do meu coração XD, fico super contente que você esteja acompanhando as minhas fics. Obrigada! Mega beijo!**_

_**Virgo-chan:**__** Você já sabe que é muito importante pra mim que você leia. Ah, quanto ao que você disse sobre eu escrever rápido...Eu até que demorei mais dessa vez. Além disso, eu li o que está escrito na sua página e me cansei só de ler!! Parece que você faz tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo! Então, me sinto realmente privilegiada por você ler minhas histórias, de verdade. Super ultra power beijo! Obrigada pela sua atenção.**_

_**Dani:**__** Oi Dani, na verdade, eu comecei a escrever agora. Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Espero que continue acompanhando! Super beijo!**_

_**Patin:**__** Olá! Fico muito feliz que esteja lendo, eu tentei responder sua review, mas devo ter cometido muitos erros. Desculpe. Fiquei realmente feliz de receber sua review! Espero que continue lendo! E eu entendi perfeitamente sua review. Obrigada! Um beijo!**_

_**Nuriko-Riki:**__** Olá!!Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando se possível. Um beijão!**_

_**Por fim, obrigada a todos os leitores!**_

_**Um hiper beijo!**_

**Annie **


	4. Talvez, talvez, talvez

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

N/A: _**Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de **__**Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Camus estava se sentindo um verdadeiro idiota. Tinha ido naquele lugar para esquecer Milo, e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era no que o escorpiano estaria fazendo com aquela garota. _Como se eu não soubesse... Do jeito que o Milo é, já deve estar aos beijos com a tal garota... _

Estava no meio da pista _tentando fingir_ que ainda estava dançando, mas desistiu da idéia. Sabia que não iria conseguir parar de pensar no escorpiano, então achou melhor voltar para casa. Enquanto seguia para a saída da boate, acabou esbarrando em Saga, que vinha trazendo duas bebidas, provavelmente para ele e seu irmão.

-Já está indo Camus? –perguntou o geminiano. –Ainda está tão cedo.

-Sim Saga, eu estou meio desanimado... –respondeu, chateado e com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

-O quê que houve francês? –viu que Camus não estava com vontade de responder, então, após observá-lo por alguns instantes, disse: -É por causa do Milo? –perguntou.

-Co-como?? –Camus não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Será que era tão óbvio assim?

-É...Bem, Camus... Eu não quero me meter na sua vida, mas... Você gosta dele não é? –disse, um tanto constrangido. Ele e Camus eram amigos sim, mas nunca conversavam sobre essas coisas... Eram mais discretos.

-Bem.. –_Ah, que ótimo! Não dá nem pra dizer não agora. Depois da reação que eu tive, qualquer idiota perceberia... E o Saga __**não é**__ idiota. _–Sim, é verdade.

-Ele ficou com alguém? –perguntou, se sentindo um pouco mais confortável.

-Eu não sei. Mas... ele foi para o segundo andar com uma garota, e ela era linda, então deve estar com ela agora. –respondeu. Afinal, até que era bom poder falar sobre isso com alguém. –Bom, eu acho que você estava indo procurar o Kanon, não é? Estou te atrapalhando.

-Que nada! –sorriu, simpático. –O Kanon ainda está dançando, mas como eu já estava cansado decidi pegar umas bebidas. Ele disse que já vinha mas eu duvido. Conheço muito bem meu irmão. –Olhou para a pista, procurando-o. Camus virou-se para procurá-lo também, e o avistou Kanon dançando em um dos cantos, próximo a Aiolia e Shura. –Está vendo? Ele não vai sair de lá tão cedo. –disse, suspirando, e Camus sorriu. Saga sempre parecia estar cuidando do irmão, era mais sério, mais responsável. –Vamos nos sentar?

-Está bem. –concordou. Após se acomodarem em uma mesa, Saga disse:

-Camus, por que você não conta pro Milo?

-Não é tão simples... -respondeu, desconfortável. –Somos amigos. E, além disso, se ele ficasse comigo ia fazer como sempre... Após algum tempo, simplesmente ia acabar, como se nada tivesse acontecido e seria pior.

-Camus, você acha mesmo que o Milo ia te magoar assim? –Saga perguntou.

**Não**. Na verdade, não achava que Milo faria aquilo. Sabia que o escorpiano gostava muito de si, não iria magoá-lo assim... Mas poderia ficar com ele apenas por pena, e isso sim seria insuportável.

-Não, sei que ele não faria isso. Mas o Milo não me ama, Saga. **Não** como _eu_ o amo.

-Tem certeza, Camus? –Saga disse, sério.

-Por quê?

-Eu acho que o Milo te ama. Pense bem, não vale a pena se arriscar? Pelo menos você vai saber que tentou. –disse o geminiano.

-Eu... –Camus pensou. Sim, _talvez_ valesse a pena tentar... _Mas e se der tudo errado? –_não sei...

-Está bem, mas pense. Se você o ama, talvez seja melhor tentar.

-Eu vou pensar. Prometo que vou.

-Já é alguma coisa... –sorriu. Nessa hora, Kanon se juntou a eles.

-Oi gente. –cumprimentou-os, sua voz transparecendo o cansaço pelo tempo dançando.

-Olá Kanon. Bom, eu já vou embora... –disse, levantando-se.

-Só por que eu cheguei? Estão de segredinho, é?–brincou.

-É, Kanon... Você sabe que eu não te suporto. –brincou o francês. –E além disso, você atrapalhou a minha conspiração com o Saga! Estávamos tramando uma estratégia para dominar a Grécia, e depois o mundo.

-E por que não me chamaram? Eu ajudo. –respondeu, prontamente.

-Não, chega! Já cansei dessa história de dominar o mundo... –disse Saga, balançando a cabeça num sinal negativo. Os outros dois riram.

-Sério, eu já estava indo Kanon.

-Está bem, então tchau! Até mais! –despediu-se.

-Tchau, Camus. E pense no que falei. –disse, Saga.

-Está bem, pode deixar. Adeus! –e se foi.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Enquanto descia as escadas, Milo olhava a pista procurando algum sinal de Camus. Como não o viu por lá, olhou para o bar, mas também não viu nenhum sinal do francês. _Onde ele se meteu? Será que já foi embora?? _Pensou, assustado: _Será que saiu acompanhado?? _Avistou Saga e Kanon no bar e foi na direção deles.

-Oi, vocês viram o Camus?

-Sim, Milo. O Camus acabou de ir embora. –Kanon respondeu. _Que droga, quando eu tomo coragem pra falar com ele...Mas será que...?_

-Err... Gente, vocês sabem se ele foi pro Santuário?

Dessa vez foi Saga que respondeu: -Bom Milo, ele não disse, mas acho que foi sim. –completou, sorrindo. –E ele não saiu acompanhando, se é isso que você quer saber.

-Err...Eu não...-ficou envergonhado. _Parece que todo mundo sabe!_ –Está bem. Eu também vou embora, estou cansado. Tchau gente.

-Tchau Milo! E vê se fala pro Camus de uma vez! –Kanon disse, rindo. Milo achou melhor não responder, fez apenas um aceno com a mão se despedindo.

Pegou um táxi até o lugar mais próximo do Santuário que era seguro chegar, afinal não era permitida a entrada de estranhos lá. Enquanto seguia para a entrada das doze casas pensava no que iria fazer. Sentiu o cosmo de Camus na Casa de Aquário, e decidiu que iria falar de uma vez o que sentia antes de perder a coragem. Assim, seguiu para a décima primeira casa zodiacal.

_Será que eu consigo? _Pensava, ansiosamente. Lembrou-se das várias vezes que se decidiu por se declarar e desistiu..._ É, não foram poucas vezes..._ Riu de si mesmo, quem o visse provavelmente imaginaria que ele estava bêbado. Pensou novamente no que acontecia quando estava com Camus, normalmente dizia o contrário do que sentia. Morria de ciúmes de Camus, mas sempre dizia que ele devia sair, conhecer pessoas... Mesmo sabendo que mataria o _indivíduo_ que se metesse com o _seu pingüim. _Sempre dizia que estava apaixonado por alguém, mesmo sabendo muito bem quem amava... Na verdade, ele bem que gostava de acreditar que estava esquecendo Camus, apesar de saber que era impossível. Mas agora estava decidido! Depois de conversar com Safiry, percebeu que teria de se arriscar, senão nunca saberia se tinha alguma chance...

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que havia chegado ao seu destino. De tão nervoso que estava percebeu que suas mãos tremiam levemente... _É agora..._

-Camus? –falou, já dentro da Casa de Aquário. Ninguém o respondeu... decidiu por subir para o segundo andar da casa, Camus devia estar na biblioteca ou em seu quarto. Sabia que Camus não se importaria, sempre entrava em sua casa sem pedir permissão mesmo...

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Camus se surpreendeu quando sentiu o cosmo de Milo passando da Casa de Escorpião e vindo em direção a sua, principalmente porque esperava que Milo só chegasse bem mais tarde. Ficou nervoso. Estivera pensando no que Saga havia dito... _Talvez_ ele estivesse com a razão. _E ele disse que o Milo me amava..._ _Seria possível? __**Não**__, eu já teria percebido..._ o_u será que não? Dizem que tudo fica muito confuso quando se está apaixonado..._

Sentiu quando Milo chegou a sua casa, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado mas não respondeu. Não sabia o que fazer... Não esperava ter que ver o escorpiano agora... Não sabia se devia se declarar ou não... Decidiu fazer uma coisa que achava ridícula: fugir dos problemas... Estava no seu quarto e ao perceber que Milo estava subindo as escadas, fingiu que estava dormindo..._ Mon Dieu, não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Não tenho mais o mínimo direito de chamar o Milo de infantil! _Reprovou a simesmo.

Sentiu quando o escorpiano chegou ao quarto, a porta estava aberta e ele entrou. Seu coração disparou. Tinha certeza que Milo perceberia que estava acordado devido a sua respiração acelerada. Milo sentou-se na cama e pôs a mão no seu cabelo, carinhosamente, e seu coração pareceu que ia sair pela boca. _Ai meus Zeus..._

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Milo estava encantado com a visão. Ao chegar à porta do quarto de Camus, o viu deitado na cama... parecia estar dormindo. Ele estava de lado, os cabelos espalhados pela cama, estava sem cobertor. Estranhou que ele não tivesse se trocado... Estava com a mesma roupa com que tinha ido à boate. Não resistiu e se aproximou da cama, sentou-se próximo ao rosto do francês e pôs as mãos em seus cabelos, acariciando. _Estranho... Parece que a respiração dele está acelerada... _

Pôs a mão em seu rosto e podia jurar que a pela havia se arrepiado... Colocou a mão em seu peito para sentir seu coração, estava disparado! _Será que ele está tendo um pesadelo?? Deve ser isso... A não ser que ele esteja fingindo...Que bobagem, por quê fingiria?? _Ficou um pouco feliz... Se Camus estivesse fingindo, podia ser que aquelas reações tivessem sido causadas por sua causa... Depois se entristeceu. Se Camus estava fingindo, é porque **não** queria vê-lo... Logo agora que ele havia se decidido...

-Que pena... –disse, baixinho, enquanto acariciava levemente o rosto do francês. –_Talvez_ tenha sido melhor assim... _Talvez_ eu não devesse te dizer o que queria. –Levantou-se da cama. Tinha desistido... vai ver que aquilo era um sinal de que era melhor não dizer nada... –É, _talvez_ seja melhor deixar as coisas como estão...

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Camus tinha certeza que Milo tinha percebido, principalmente após ele colocar a mão em seu peito. Mas depois, pareceu que o escorpiano havia esquecido isso pois se pôs a acariciar seu rosto, devia estar pensando que ele estava sonhando...

-Que pena..._ Talvez_ tenha sido melhor assim... _Talvez_ eu não devesse te dizer o que queria. É, _talvez_ seja melhor deixar as coisas como estão...

Camus não entendeu do que Milo estava falando... Espera um pouco. Saga podia estar certo... Tinha que se arriscar! Ao sentir Milo levantando-se e indo em direção à porta, se decidiu.

-Espera Milo! –falou, levantando-se rapidamente e um pouco mais desesperadamente do que gostaria.

Milo se virou, surpreso. Camus se decidiu, ia dizer...

-Milo, eu... não sei se você vai gostar do que eu vou dizer, mas por favor não fique chateado. –disse, rápido e atrapalhado. Milo ainda parecia surpreso, estava olhando para Camus, parado perto da porta. Camus tinha se decidido, ia falar de qualquer jeito. –Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa, que para mim é muito importante...

-Eu... também tenho que te dizer uma coisa. –Milo tinha se recuperado. Não sabia o que Camus ia dizer, mas ia dizer o que queria...

-Bem, diz você primeiro. –Camus disse, estava curioso.

-Não, pode dizer. –Milo disse, rapidamente.

Ficaram se olhando nervosamente, um esperando a atitude do outro. Como não estavam agüentando mais, disseram, ao mesmo tempo:

-Eu te amo, Camus. –disse, desviando o olhar.

-Eu te amo, Milo. –disse, também desviando o olhar.

Ao ouvirem, olharam-se rapidamente. Não estavam acreditando:

-O que você disse?

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

_**N/A:**__Oi gente! Dessa vez demorei um pouco para atualizar, é que não tenho parado em casa... Mas isso não é desculpa, então peço que me perdoem e não fiquem chateados comigo._

_Bom, esse capítulo ficou um pouco confuso e eu não revisei, então perdão pelos erros. Quero receber reviews, ok? Quero saber a opinião de vocês: críticas e sugestões são bem vindas. E elogios também, é claro. XD_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Virgo-chan:**__** Oi Virgo!!! Novamente, obrigada pela sua consideração e atenção. Adoro saber sua opinião sobre o que eu escrevo e é uma honra receber seus elogios e seu apoio. Perdão pela demora em atualizar. Ainda estou escrevendo o último capítulo de "**__**De repente, é amor**__**", mas vou tentar atualizar logo. Mega beijo pra você!**_

_**Menina Maru:**__** Olá! Sinceramente, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando do que eu escrevo e se divertindo. Espero que continue acompanhando, desculpe pela demora. Beijão!**_

_**Kiara Salkys:**__** Olá Kiara!!! Desculpe a demora, ok? Hehe, eu adoro o Dite. Gosto dele com o Máscara, por isso quis fazer ao menos uma pequena cena deles dois. É, a Safiry deu um "empurrãozão" pro Milo se declarar, ela é bem legal. Estou contente que tenha gostado, super beijo!**_

_**Simon de Escorpião:**__** Oieee! É, eu também amo o Milo e o Camus, por isso, mesmo com um pouco de "medinho" da responsabilidade de escrever uma fic deles, mas resolvi tentar. Então, é ótimo saber sua opinião, fico muito feliz. Perdão pela demora. Um grande beijo!**_

_**Nuriko-Riki:**__** Olá!!! É, dá uma peninha da Safiry mesmo, mas ela vai aparecer novamente e a parte dela vai ser mais feliz. Muitoooo bom saber que você está gostando, espero que continue acompanhando. Hiper beijo!**_

**Obrigada pra rodo mundo que está lendo!!!**

**Um beijo gigaaaaaaaaaaante pra vocês!**

_**Annie**_


	5. Fim

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

**N/A**: _**Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de **__**Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

-E-eu... –Milo olhava para baixo, confuso. Será que Camus tinha dito aquilo mesmo? Ou era coisa da sua cabeça?? Viu Camus se aproximando e colocando a mão no seu queixo com carinho e levantando seu rosto.

-O que você disse Milo? –falou baixinho.

-Eu... –tentou desviar o olhar do rosto a sua frente, mas o outro não permitiu. –te amo Camus... –disse, no mesmo tom de voz que o aquariano.

Camus não esperou nem mais um segundo, já tinha esperado tempo demais. Beijou Milo calorosamente e este, após se recuperar um pouco da surpresa, correspondeu da mesma forma.

-Eu também te amo, Milo... Te amo muito. –disse, quando conseguiu um tempo para falar, e Milo o beijou novamente.

Só se separaram novamente quando ouviram um barulho de algo se espatifando no chão. Milo ficou constrangido, sem querer tinha batido com o braço em uma imagem de uma mulher segurando o que parecia ser um vaso sobre a cabeça, na base da estátua em pedaços estava escrito _Aquarius_. Levantou o olhar para Camus constrangido, que apenas sorriu e, envolvendo-o em um abraço, o beijou de novo sem se preocupar nem um pouco com a interrupção, afinal, a noite estava apenas começando e ele tinha coisas bem mais importantes com que se preocupar...

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela acabaram despertando o escorpiano. Milo esticou-se na cama e olhou para o seu lado, ficou surpreso ao ver que tinha acordado antes do namorado. Tirou com cuidado algumas mechas que estavam sobre o rosto do aquariano que começava a despertar, começou a distribuir beijos sobre o rosto de Camus que sorriu e abriu os olhos lentamente. Era sexta-feira. Já fazia uma semana que estavam juntos.

-Bom dia, dorminhoco. –disse, Milo sorrindo.

-Ah, nem vem... Você sabe que eu sempre acordo antes de você. Mas eu quase não dormi essa noite e a culpa é sua.

-Está reclamando?

Camus sentou-se na cama e puxou Milo para os seus braços, fazendo com que encostasse a cabeça no seu peito. –Claro que não. –respondeu, beijando o alto da cabeça do escorpiano.

-Acho bom. –Milo disse, rindo. –Tem algum plano para hoje?

-Sim. –Milo sorriu quando Camus começou a depositar leves mordidas no seu pescoço, e virou-se para ele.

-Eu sempre ouvi dizer que um certo aquariano não gostava de se aproximar das pessoas...

-Esse aquariano não teve muita escolha quando um escorpiano maluco apareceu na vida dele. –disse Camus, beijando o namorado.

-Bom, mas o que eu quis dizer era se você queria sair para algum lugar hoje porque...

-Fala logo para onde você quer ir.

-A gente podia ir naquela boate...

-Por que? –Camus perguntou. Não estava com muita vontade de sair, realmente preferia ficar em casa, muito bem acompanhado é claro.

-Quero te apresentar a uma pessoa.

-Bom, está bem... Mas está chovendo...

-Aquele dia também estava. Ah, vamos, Camus! Seu chato.

-Tá bom, tá bom. Nós vamos.

-Ah que bom. Camus, vamos lá na minha casa?

-Fazer o quê?

-É que eu não apareço lá faz uma semana e... –Camus riu. –O que foi? –Milo perguntou.

-Sua casa já é uma bagunça... Fico imaginando como ela deve estar agora.

-Ei! –Milo disse, batendo com o travesseiro na cabeça do namorado.

-Se bem que talvez ela esteja mais arrumada do que estaria se você estivesse nela, afinal, você não arruma nada mesmo... –Camus disse, pensativo.

-Ah, hoje você está cheio de gracinhas, né? –e começou a apertar o travesseiro contra o rosto do namorado. Quando finalmente se cansou e foi puxar o travesseiro, acabou batendo com ele em alguma coisa na mesinha ao lado da cama que se estatelou no chão.

-Opa... –Milo disse, constrangido.

-Mon Dieu... Você ainda vai acabar quebrando minha casa inteira desse jeito. –Camus disse, passando as mãos no cabelo. Milo riu e beijou a bochecha do namorado.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Camus esperava impaciente em frente à casa de Escorpião. Milo já estava 20 minutos e 17 segundos atrasado. Usava uma camisa com mangas curtas azul escura e uma calça preta. Batia o pé no chão e olhava no relógio a cada minuto até que Milo finalmente apareceu com uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans clara, afinal, a noite estava um pouco fria.

-Já sei... Estou atrasado, não é? –Milo falou com cara de arrependido para ver se não levava um sermão do namorado.

-Que novidade, não? –Camus disse, mas acabou sorrindo ao ver que Milo tinha ficado levemente vermelho. –Vamos logo.

Chegaram à mesma boate de uma semana atrás e se sentaram em uma das mesinhas que ficavam na entrada. Enquanto bebiam alguma coisa, Camus percebeu que Milo olhava em volta como se procurasse por algo, provavelmente a pessoa que queria lhe apresentar.

-Algum problema? –Camus perguntou.

-Não, Camus. –Milo olhou para a escada que levava ao andar acima e achou que tinha encontrado quem procurava. –Espera aqui, pingüim, eu já volto. –Camus fez uma cara de desgosto e Milo sorriu maroto, andando em direção à escada.

Camus suspirou e passou a observar ao seu redor. A boate estava um pouco mais vazia do que na outra noite em que estiveram lá. Após algum tempo Milo voltou e não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado da garota loira da outra noite e de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, que lhe pareceu simpático.

-Camus, te apresento a Safiry! –disse Milo sorrindo.

-Olá! –disse a garota também sorrindo. Camus retribuiu o cumprimento e ficou pensando se o namorado estava querendo lhe fazer ciúmes com aquela garota, observou melhor e achou que ela estava ainda mais bonita do que na outra noite.

-E este aqui é o namorado dela, o Sam. –disse Milo, e o rapaz o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

-É um prazer conhecê-los. –Camus disse, educadamente.

-O Milo me disse que vocês estão namorando, fiquei muito feliz por vocês! –a garota parecia realmente feliz, e Camus ficou surpreso. Safiry enrubesceu. –Oh, me desculpe pela indiscrição.

-Não, eu apenas fiquei surpreso, não precisa se desculpar. –disse sorrindo.

-Camus, foi a Safiry que me convenceu a me declarar a você.

-Bom, então eu realmente acho que tenho que lhe agradecer, Safiry.

Os quatros ficaram a noite toda conversando sobre amenidades. Camus percebeu que Safiry era muito inteligente e educada, e descobriu que Sam era inglês, o que levou a algumas brincadeiras sobre a rivalidade entre França e Inglaterra. Milo tinha sentido que tinha que encontrar Safiry novamente e contá-la a novidade, e tinha ficado muito feliz ao saber que ela estava namorando, torcia pela felicidade dela, afinal, ela tinha tido um papel importante na sua.

-Tchau, Milo, nós temos que ir. A noite foi ótima, foi um prazer conhecê-lo Camus. –Safiry disse.

-O prazer foi meu. –Camus sorriu.

-Bem, nós também vamos embora. –Milo disse. –Tchau Safiry.

-Tchau Milo, me liga tá bem? Você também, ouviu Camus? E cuide bem do Milo. –disse, sorrindo.

-Pode deixar, Safiry. –o francês disse. –E você também, cuide bem dela, Sam. –o rapaz assentiu sorrindo.

-Obrigado por tudo, Safiry. –Milo disse, abraçando a garota.

-Que nada, Mi. Cuide-se viu? Tchau, gente.

-Tchau. –despediram-se.

Milo viu a garota saindo da boate com o namorado e sorriu, feliz. Camus foi ao banheiro e Milo ficou esperando na mesa. Quando o francês estava voltando, ficou admirando a beleza do namorado e quando este se virou para olhá-lo, Camus acabou batendo a perna com força em uma das mesas e Milo riu divertido jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto o francês xingava baixinho irritado.

-Ai, Camus... Isso que dá ficar me admirando sem olhar para onde anda. –o francês bufou. –Mas pode deixar que eu cuido de você quando a gente chegar em casa. –completou malicioso, e puxou o francês para um beijo, beijando o pescoço dele depois.

-Seu depravado! –o francês disse, sorrindo.

-Eu? Só queria te ajudar, mas se você não quer...–disse o "inocente" Milo, e Camus riu novamente. Puxou o escorpiano para outro beijo mais demorado e mais quente que o anterior, prendendo-o em seus braços firmemente.

-Vamos logo pra casa. –disse com a voz rouca olhando o escorpiano de cima abaixo.

-Depois eu sou o tarado né? –protestou Milo, enquanto era puxado por um Camus sorridente para a saída da boate. Camus voltou-se para olhá-lo e piscou um olho. –Seu enrustido! –disse Milo, rindo.

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

No dia seguinte, Camus chegou na Casa de Aquário e se jogou no sofá, cansado após o treino. Decidiu que era melhor tomar um banho e ir dormir, não estava tarde mas estava cansado, poderia mudar seus planos se o escorpiano aparecesse. Após o banho, sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima a janela que havia no quarto e pôs se a olhar o céu nublado, já fazia dias que o tempo mudava de uma hora para outra. Começava a escurecer. Há pouco tempo trás ele estivera naquela mesma situação, olhando o céu e pensando em Milo. A direção dos seus pensamentos não tinha mudado, mas agora ele com certeza estava bem mais feliz, feliz por completo. Quer dizer... quase. Não tinha visto Milo naquele dia ainda, apenas de longe, mas não puderam ficar sozinhos... _Que besteira, vi ele o dia todo ontem e à noite também... _pensou, sorrindo.

_-Ah, mas bateu uma saudade... _–nem percebeu que tinha pensado em voz alta. Viu um caco de vidro embaixo da mesinha ao lado da cama, que não tinha visto antes. Sorriu. –_Milo... _

Sentiu braços o envolverem com carinho e sorriu mais ainda. –Pensei que não ia te ver hoje...

-Você me chamou, eu vim. –falou, próximo ao ouvido dele. Camus se virou e beijou o escorpiano no rosto. –Eu venho pra cá, depois de me arrumar todo pra você, cansado, e ganho um beijinho desses? –fingiu-se de bravo.

Camus sorriu e começou a beijar o pescoço do escorpiano e foi subindo os beijos até alcançar sua boca, fazendo um carinho na nuca dele. Milo o puxou pela mão e foram indo para a cama, quando ouviram algo cair no chão e quebrar. Dessa vez tinha sido um porta-retrato com uma foto de Camus mais jovem. O aquariano se afastou do escorpiano rindo.

-De novo não! –Milo disse, entre irritado e constrangido. –Desculpa, Ca... –não conseguiu terminar de falar pois mais barulho de coisas quebrando o interrompeu. Olhou assustado para o francês que jogava várias coisas que havia na mesinha no chão, entre elas uma estátua pequena de algo que ele não sabia bem o que era e uma caixinha de vidros com várias canetas dentro. –Camus... você surtou, foi?

-Agora você não quebra mais nada! –Camus disse, jogando um último objeto no chão.

-Meu aquariano maluco, te amo! –disse, abraçando o outro e rindo. Depois fez uma cara de desgosto. –Nossa, que brega!

-Também te amo, meu escorpiano breguinha! –disse rindo também, em retribuição ganhou um pedala de leve e depois um beijo.

A chuva caía forte lá fora, mas isso não importava para ninguém que estava dentro daquele quarto... Afinal, eles estavam ocupados com coisas mais importantes, sua felicidade, por exemplo.

_**Fim.**_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

**N/A:**_Acabou! Minha fic do Milo e do Camus... T.T. Bom, não acho que ficou à altura do casal mas vou tentar melhorar, ok?Algum dia eu consigo escrever uma melhorzinha, assim espero. _

_Obrigada a quem leu e desculpa a demora em postar, mas é que escrever o último capítulo é meio complicado... pelo menos para mim é._

_**Agradecimentos às reviews mais do que especiais das minha queridas: **_

**Kiara Salkys:**_**Minha fiel escudeira! Você sempre lê minhas fics e me manda comentários que você sabe que eu amooo receber né? Valeu mesmo por ler tá? E desculpa mesmo pela demora, acho que nunca demorei tanto para atualizar uma fic ( envergonhada ). Espero que você não tenha desistido dela! Beijo mega imeeenso! **_

**Virgo-chan:**_**Bom... você... Ah, eu nem tenho o que falar né? Você foi a primeira pessoa a ler e comentar minhas fics, além de me dar muito apoio quando eu disse que ia começar a escrever... Obrigada mesmo, Virgo! Eu acho que até meio que posso te considerar minha madrinha fic-writer (pretensão minha XD). Beijo super extra gigante! **_

Obrigada novamente a todos que leram! E a todos os que comentaram nos outros capítulos! Obrigada pela atenção! Eu juro que vou tentar melhorar, tá? 

Quem quiser comentar, eu agradeceria. Críticas construtivas são bem vindas, de verdade! 

**Beijo mega ultra hiper power gigantesco!!!**

Annie. ; )


End file.
